Miraculouses
Miraculouses are magical jewels. Worn as jewelry, they have the ability to change their wearers, with the help of kwamis, into animal-themed, super-powered beings. History As explained by Master Fu, kwamis have existed since the beginning of time. Being "abstract" creatures, each kwami formed whenever a new idea, concept, or emotion was formed in the universe, like creation, mathematics, and love. However, tangible creatures like humans could not see or sense kwamis, so the kwamis could only roam the universe without communicating with them. Thousands of years ago, a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called Miraculouses. Because of the kwamis inhabiting them, the Miraculouses bestowed amazing power on their wearers. There are two Miraculouses that are more powerful than the rest: the Ladybug Miraculous, having the power of creation from the first kwami in existence, Tikki; and the Cat Miraculous, having the power of destruction from Plagg. Nooroo states that legend says when the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are worn together, their user will gain god-like powers. At some point in time, a lot of information about the Miraculouses and their powers was written down in code into a book, with very few knowing how to decipher the code. A jewelry box was also created at an unknown time to store the inactive Miraculouses. To protect and distribute Miraculouses, the Order of the Guardians was formed and existed for many years. Throughout its existence, guardians trained younger generations to keep a watchful eye over the Miraculouses and the spellbook, which were placed in the Guardians' temple. The Order fell apart more than a hundred years ago because of a mistake made by Fu, a young trainee at the time. The temple was destroyed, and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost, but Fu took the box with him. According to Nooroo, the Miraculouses, meant for good purposes, have been used by heroes throughout history. However, in the wrong hands, Miraculouses may be used for evil. System Usually, a Miraculous is assigned to an appropriate user with good intentions by a guardian, a human tasked with watching over the Miraculouses and keeping them in a safe place when not being used. While there is a chance of giving a Miraculous to an unworthy candidate, as Master Fu has done once with an unknown individual, the system prevents many unfit people from getting Miraculouses easily. The guardian takes back and stores the Miraculous when it is discarded or returned to him. Unfortunately, there have been cases where Miraculouses are lost, even potentially forever, and the guardian is unable to retrieve them, like when the Moth Miraculous was presumed to be lost forever by Master Fu. Miraculouses can be kept by their chosen users for many years as long as they are being used and the holders' bodies are capable. Miraculous Wearers * Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) * Adrien Agreste (Cat Noir) * Gabriel Agreste (Hawk Moth) * Alya Césaire (Rena Rouge) * Nino Lahiffe (Carapace) * Nathalie Sancoeur (Mayura) * Master Fu (Turtle Miraculous) * Chloé Bourgeois (Queen Bee, Formerly) * Luka Couffaine (Viperion) * Kagami Tsurugi (Ryuko) * Max Kanté (Pegasus) * Lê Chiến Kim (King Monkey) * Alix Kubdel (Bunnyx) * Unknown Dog Miraculous Wearer * Unknown Pig Miraculous Wearer Future Miraculous Wearers * Mylène Haprèle (future) * Future Queen Bee (future) Other Miraculous Wearers *Ryder (Dog Miraculous) *Miles Callisto (Ladybug) *Cassie Starling (Chat Noir) *Dora Marquez (Monkey Miraculous) *Cinderella (Mouse Miraculous) *Snow White (Rabbit Miraculous) *Ryan F-Freeman (Ladyan) *Meg Griffin (Kitty Noir) *Ranyx (Flutterwing) *Roxanne (SwanSong) *Sci-Ryan (Sci-Ryna Rouge) *Evil Anna (Annapace) *Ryan Repulsa (Moth Miraculous) *Linda Ryan (Laruya) *Sunset Shimmer (Sunset Phoenix) *Bertram T. Monkey (Bee Miraculous) *Ryvine Sparkle (Ryvura) *Kuzco (King Bee, formerly) *Gwen Tennyson (Gwena Rouge) *Max Tennyson (Maxapace) *Norman Price (Tatou Brun) *Hiro Hamada (Hiroku) *Helen Parr/Elastigirl (Elasti-Kobra) *Honey Lemon (Ponysai) *Elvis Cridlington (Faucon Violet) *Lizzie Sparkes (Ponielle) *Lilo Pelekai (Monkey Princess) *Kayo Kyrano (Kobra Girl) *Fireman Sam (FireBug) *Red (Angry Birds) (ysp watch aka master morpher many rangers forms and blaze ranger) *Squire Flicker (Tyrannosaurus Flicker) Past Miraculous Wearers * Masha the Long Orange-Curly Haired Girl (Ladybug/Божья коровка) (Russian Empire) * Prince the Ponytailed Light Brown-Curly Haired Boy (Chat Noir/Черная кошка) (Russian Empire) * Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fox Miraculous) (Germany) * Sun Wukong (Monkey Miraculous) (China) * Le Coccinelle (Ladybug) (France) * Jeanne d' Arc (Ladybug) (France) * Mudekudeku (Ladybug) (Nambia) * Hippolyta (Ladybug) (Ancient Greek) * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug Miraculous (Ancient Egypt) * Ancient Chinese Ladybug Miraculous (Ancient China) * Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous (Ancient China) Trivia *Due to Alix not receiving the Rabbit Miraculous yet, she the only member of the team that didn't transform as her current self. *Chloé is the first Miraculous holder to be renounced from the French Miraculous superhero team. Category:Items Category:Magical objects Category:French Miraculous team Category:Bee Miraculous holders Category:Moth Miraculous holders Category:Rabbit Miraculous holders Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Fox Miraculous holders Category:Monkey Miraculous holders Category:Horse Miraculous holders Category:Ladybug Miraculous holders Category:Cat Miraculous holders Category:Dragon Miraculous holders Category:Snake Miraculous holders Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Groups Category:Mouse Miraculous holders Category:Teams Category:Objects